Here We Go Again
by Peace.LoveLoveLove.M.T.G
Summary: Sequel to "A Twist In My Story". Miley and Nick have been broken up a month and a half, Nick has moved on, but Miley hasn't. When Nick is finally ready to go back to Miley, she has a new boyfriend. Suddenly, something happens that will change them forever
1. Vulnerable

Miley's POV

February 14th. This is Mandy's day. I'll fill you in on what has been happening. I have not talked to Nick since New Years and I do not plan to. He is now dating Selena Gomez, which is his choice, but my terrible heart break. I haven't been the same since Nick. I've just felt like he had my heart, and took it with him when he left. I shouldn't have been so vulnerable and went back to him. Demi and Selena were confronted for the pics, because they were tracked to Demi's computer. Yet Nick still loves Selena and they still have fans. I hate who I love. Back to reality… "Mandy, your day is finally here!" I smiled putting on my shoes. "I know." Mandy smiled. "What's it like?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What's it like to be in love with someone who loves you and only you?" I asked. "Still missing him?" Mandy asked. "Yeah, but it's your day. Let's just forget about it. Pink or blue?" I asked about my earrings. "Neither." Mandy smirked. "Try these." She handed me a pair of clear crystal studs. "Hey, aren't these yours?" I asked. "Yes, but we both need to look pretty today, don't we?" She smiled. "I'm so happy for you Mandy." I smiled.

I had on an aquamarine dress and cream heels. It matched Mandy and Freddy's theme of aqua and cream. My hair was in a ponytail, but a fancy one. I had the honor of carrying the nuggets down the isle, and I'm maid of honor. I have Christian to be my date. "Mandy!" I said. "You're getting married." I said, holding her hand. "I am, aren't I…?" she said. "I'm not growing up too fast… right? I mean, I had twins at 20, now I'm getting married. I planned to do this all way later."

"It all happened for a reason. I can't imagine life different. Things are steady. I can't imagine you without Freddy. I can't imagine life without my nuggets. Don't regret a thing."

"I don't regret it. I just wish I would have waited."

"Waited for what? Happiness? I did that and I regret it. You _shouldn't._ You have an adorable family. And in a few hours you'll be Mrs. Tress. That's what you've wanted to be for so long, and look here. That's what you will be. Remember, we can go ice skating on the rock."

"Thank you Miley." Mandy said hugging me. "Thank _you_." I said. "Lets go, you have a guy to marry." Mandy and I walked out of the hotel room and down the elevator. "Damn it why did I pick such a long dress? I'm stepping on myself." Mandy said. "Don't worry. You look killer, Miss Jiroux. Let's live your last moments as a Jiroux wisely." I laughed. We got downstairs and the wedding planner stole Mandy and told me to go wait in place by the ball room doors. After everyone was down the isle, the wedding march started playing.

Mandy's POV

My mom and dad were proud of me… Gare was proud of me… but I am not very sure that I'm proud of myself. I just feel so… young. I feel like I'm _too_ young. It was finally time for me to trip over myself and walk down the isle. The doors opened, and my heart went into my stomach. I saw Freddy, and every single bad thought I had went away. I don't feel too young. I don't feel too old. Gosh, what do I feel? Everything is floating… wait a minute… are we the only two in the room? SHIT! Oh wait… there's Miley. Dad started to walk me down the isle… I don't feel ready, yet I do… once again… mixed feelings. Just like when I saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test. I was excited that I was going to be a mom, like I always had wanted to be. And then again, I was thinking "What the hell did I do?" Just like now. I'm finally marrying Freddy, but I feel forced because of the twins. Even though I love Freddy… I don't know. SHUT UP MANDY. I just need to focus on um… my shoes… oh no… IS THAT DIRT? My God, I'm having a nervous breakdown.

Miley's POV

I'm standing here… I'm so happy for Mand. It's hard to see this though. I wanted this with Nick… but you know what? It's probably going to happen with Nick and Selena. Selena Jonas… Miley Jonas… Miley Jonas sounds better… But anyway, I watched in awe as it was obvious that love was in front of me just by seeing Freddy and Mandy holding hands. It's truly amazing. I almost forgot that I had Josie in one arm and Christian in the other. Christian was fighting sleep, drifting off one second then putting his head back up the next. Josie was occupied playing with my necklace. "Do you, Amanda Michelle Jiroux take Fredric Michael Tress to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked. I seriously hated how they use the whole names. Freddy's name sounds like he's an old person. I find it quite hilarious though when people's names are like, really stupid. Like, Franklin Lesley. I find that hilarious.

Finally… "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. That one kissed zipped it up. Mandy is no longer a single bitch. She's a married bitch! "I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Fredric Tress." The priest said. Fredric… I wanted to fall out laughing. Everyone started clapping as they walked down the isle. _We _followed behind, then Freddy's brother, then Garret (I have no idea why he was up there to be honest with y'all), then the bride's maids and then the grooms men. "Hi Mrs. Tress" I said catching up with Mandy. She smiled. "Nuggets, you and your mommy now have the same last name." I said to the nuggets. "You talk to them like they actually understand you." Mandy said. "You never know if they do." I said. "Mandy you look beautiful." Brandi said walking by. "I need my flip flops. My feet are killing me." I said. "I'm gonna go to the car real quick." I handed Mandy the twins and headed out the door. Of course, there were reporters and paparazzi flooding the parking lot. "Miley I bet you can't wait till your wedding. Then you can…" I cut the son of gun off by sticking up my hand, showing the purity ring. "Now stop." I said.

I got my flip flops and quickly went back inside. I went down the hall to where the party room was. I went in to join the other 100 guests. After 5 minutes, a voice came over the speakers. "I am proud to introduce… Freddy and Mandy Tress!" the voice said. Mandy and Freddy walked in. People clapped. Ha- what the hell? Who invited Nick Jonas to this party? I quietly got up from my seat and walked over to where I saw Nick. "Hello…" I said to him. "Um… hi." Nick said. "Why are you trying to ruin Mandy's wedding? If she sees you…" I was cut off. "I got an invitation." He said. "Well that was like, 2 months ago! When we were still together. So I'd prefer if you'd leave, Nick." I said. I knew he wasn't here for Mandy. "Why are you here… anyway?" I asked. "Because…" Nick turned around, and I saw Selena walking up. I just shook my head in disbelief. "You bring her to Mandy's wedding Nick. Wow, you really _haven't _changed. Just go…" I said. "Aw, but Miley, we wanna be here." Selena said sarcastically. "You really haven't Nick." I said walking away.

I tried to keep back my tears, but one came out. Mandy saw me. She attempted to run over to me, but failed. "Miley what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just happy for you." I fake smiled. "You look upset and… NICK JONAS? WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE?" Mandy asked shocked. "Oh my God… that's why you're crying. He's leaving." Mandy went over to security guard and told him to kick Selena and Nick out. Haha, that's my Shmand. Mandy started to say my name over and over…

"What?" I asked, fluttering my eyes over and over. "You fell asleep." She laughed. "How could I fall asleep at your wedding? And how could I have a nightmare at your wedding?" I asked. "What was it about this time?" Mandy laughed. "Nick and Selena were here." I said. "That would never happen." Mandy said. (For those of you who don't get this, from Miley seeing Nick onto where Mandy kicked him out was a daydream)

--

The next day, I was flipping through out the channels. I came upon E! News. The only thing on the screen was a picture of Nick and Selena with quotes underneath. "'Selena is the only one for me. I've never been as happy.' Nick Jonas states. 'Life just isn't the same with Nick! I'm amazingly happy!' Selena smiles. Looks like Nelena is more active than Niley!" The reporter said. I threw a pillow at the TV. I decided to turn on MTV. TRL was on, and so were the Jonas Brothers. "And here's a look at the Jonas Brother's new video, Dream Girl." The women said. All of the sudden, "secret song" came on. My eyes widened. "Secret song…" I muttered. I quickly got up and walked out of my door. You probably knew exactly where I was going. I knocked on his door, more like banged, until someone answered. Finally… the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "Dream Girl." I said coldly. "New single? You like it or something?" Kevin asked. "That was written for me. That was a secret." I said. "Nick said he wrote it for Sel." Kevin said. "W-what?" I asked. "That's what he said." Kevin said. At that moment, I felt lied to, hurt and betrayed. Cleary pissed, I walked away. Just because I hate Nick's friends… my God, you don't dump a girl for that. This is perfectly a good place to point out, "Your friends their jerks when you act like them just know it hurts." I remember when Nick _hated _Selena. Now look at him! Psh, they can go cuddle under some rock that will fall on them for all I care. Listen to me! I sound like an evil person. He loved me. He gave me a meaning. Now he's giving my meaning and my song to Selena. Bitch, that aint cool.

I went home and went into my room. I searched everywhere for every single thing Nick ever had given to me. The bracelet from my 15th birthday party, the pictures we took in the photo booth on the BOBW concert tour, his dog tag, the shirt he bought me, the converse he wrote all over just for me and the thing I wanted to get rid of most… his song. I wanted to erase it all, erase him from my memory. The easy things were being erased, the pictures, the messages, the texts. But I couldn't erase the memories, the smiles, the laughs, the I love yous. The way his smile was contagious, his words always so right and his spirit was so gentle. I guess if Nick Jonas doesn't like you, psh, he goes a long way to piss you off. Make you want to regret ever even looking at him, let alone loving him.

I put this all in a box, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I began to write…

_Secret song… does the word secret mean let it out and give it to another girl? No, it means keep it a SECRET. Nick, how dare you even let anyone know about that song? I know, we broke up, and haven't spoken for like… forever. But that doesn't give you the right to sing my song to someone else. And by the way, how the hell can you date Selena? After everything she has done to me? Well obviously you don't give a shit considering the fact you dumped me for them. Sure, they're your friends, but I was your __girlfriend__. Big difference. I'm returning it all, the stuff you gave me. When you claimed to love me. I'm also returning the song. It doesn't mean anything to me now. Just another line on paper. Go tell Selena about this, sure. I don't care. You "love" her now. Just like you "loved" me. I can't believe you told Kevin and Joe you wrote that song about Selena. What? You guys needed a new song so you just rummaged through your trash can and found this one and added a few verses to the chorus? Wow. I can't believe you. Take this all Nick. Throw it away if you want. I don't care. But it all brings back haunting memories. I still haven't stopped my unconditional love for you, but I know you've stopped loving me. So I should just leave you alone. I'm returning it all Nick. So that I can leave you alone. I still have my friends and my family, so without you, I guess I'll be miserable at best, considering I at least have people who love me. Goodbye. _

_-Miley_

I attached the letter to the box and took it down the road to the Jonas'. I left it at the door and rang the doorbell. I quickly scattered off back home, hoping Nick would find his belongings, which no longer belonged to me, which no longer meant anything. They were just items, and one piece of worthless paper.

Nick's POV

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it, hoping it was Selena. I opened the door, only to find a box with a letter attached. I read the letter, which was addressed to me. I didn't expect it to be from Miley. Shocked, I grabbed the box and walked inside. I opened the box slowly and found everything I had ever given Miley. Including the song. It was crumbled and the sides were torn a little. My phone started buzzing, and Selena's number was on the screen. I picked it up, forgetting Miley. What a jerk I am.


	2. Miserable At Best

**Note: This chapter is based on Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. With a few added touches.**

3 AM and Nick was still awake. He couldn't sleep. He still had Miley on his mind. He couldn't decide if he had made the right choice, choosing his friends over the so called love of his life. Joe had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and noticed Nick's light on. He walked down the hall, thinking his little brother had just fallen asleep with the light on again. He opened the door and saw Nick starring at a picture frame. "What are you still doing up?" Joe asked rubbing his eyes. "Nothing." Nick said shoving the picture frame under his pillow. "It's not 'nothing' when you shove that so called nothing under a pillow." Joe said. He walked over and put his hand under the pillow, grabbing the picture frame. He saw a picture of Miley standing in front of a giant Target store, making a shocked face. "I took that picture in Phoenix." Nick sighed. "Was she telling the truth…?" Joe asked, asking about Dream Girl. "Maybe…" Nick muttered. "You can not be serious… Nick, how could you lie to us? You actually told Sel you wrote it for her!" Joe said, in a whisper scream. "I-I-I don't know…" Nick said. "Miley wouldn't be happy with you… I doubt she is." Joe said. "Well thanks for pointing out the obvious." Nick said in his "duh" voice.

Miley's POV

My head pounding, my eyes still blood shot red, my heart still beating slowly. To be honest, I think I'm dying of a broken heart. I haven't slept, or eating much. I've lost my apatite. You would think I would be like this right after the break up. But for the longest time, I was alright with this. Being single and Nick being happy. But now that _our _Niley connection, _our _little secrets, passed on, it makes me feel like I was just another one of the millions of girls who are in love with him. I have been starring at my sidekick for about an hour now. I have been starring at a picture of Nick and me kissing. My fingertips grazed the screen as I gently touched and remembered the feeling. The look he would always give me before we kissed, gave me butterflies every time. I was always worried about hitting noses. My head began to come into a haze. I'm exhausted. I slid my phone onto my side table and put my head on the pillow. My eyes slowly closed as I thought about how I would be in Nick's arms again when I go to sleep. I slowly fell asleep.

--

I felt better today- somewhat. I thought I should take my mind off of Nick and hang out with a friend, but everyone was busy. I wish Nick would still talk to me with at least a little respect. I don't know what happened to him. I've figured out over the past 2 months that Nick- Nick just wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the guy who brought me flowers for _every _date. He wasn't the guy who would be the only person I shared my pizza with. He wasn't the guy who makes me so happy every time I see him. Those were the qualities that made me fall in love with him. The realness. The way I look at him is probably the way he looks at Selena. I've wondered what it would be like 20 years from now if we were still together. Would we still be famous? Would we have a family of our own? Would we still be in love? I know, everyone thinks I'm too young to be in love. I don't believe that. Age is just a number, love is what matters. I guess I should just forget about it. He forgot about it, why can't I?

I finally figured out who I can hang out with. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number…

"Hello?"

"Hi Adam"

--

Nick's POV

I don't know why I'm doing this… I'm only fooling myself. I don't love Selena. I stood there starring at her door, heisting to knock. I did it anyway, for Miley. She answered. "Hey!" Selena said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hey." I said. "Come on in." Selena said. I walked in and shut the door. "Can I… um… talk to you?" I asked. "Sure." She said. "What is it?"

"I don't think we are good together."

"What?"

"I just… think we rushed into things."

"You aren't over the slut, are you?"

"She's not a slut! And no, I'm not over _Miley_."

"Fine, whatever. I have guys drooling over me."

"That's cause you make yourself look like you're 25." I laughed. "Go away now." Selena said shooing me. "Okay, bye." I said walking out. I am free to be with Miley.

--

A week passed, and I have been happier without Selena nagging me every 5 seconds. I was taking a walk when I passed by Miley's house. I saw her, sitting on the porch. She started to wave, but not to me. I saw a guy, who from a foot away you could say it was me from behind. The only person I could think of was Adam Sevani. Miley got up and hugged him. They then walked inside. The window was open, and I was praying they were staying in the living room. No luck. They quickly disappeared. I heard a car start, obviously Miley's. This can't be good.

--

Miley's POV

"We're here." I said pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. Adam and I got out of the car and walked in. The place was called Dance-N-Dine. Not as tacky as it sounds. They just had a live band every night, sometimes big bands, and a small dance floor. The food is great. We went in, got a table, ate then it finally came… a slow song. "Will you dance with me?" Adam asked. "Sure." I smiled. We walked over to the dance floor and starting dancing. I feel so uncomfortable. We danced to the 3 slow songs, and then I looked at my phone. "Dude, its 9:45." I said. "My curfew is 10." "Oh, okay. One thing before we go." Adam said. "What is it?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. We left and got into my car. We drove back to my house. When I was driving up, I saw Nick sitting on a step at his house. I shook it off and parked in the driveway. "I had a great time." I smiled. "I have a question…" Adam said. "Sure, ask away." I said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. The last time I heard those words was almost 3 years ago.

"Of course" I smiled. "Goodnight." He smiled walking away and getting into his car. Once he drove off, Nick got up.

Nick's POV

"Hey." I said walking up to her. "Hello." She said. "I didn't break up with Selena for you." I said. "I broke up with her for _us_." Miley bit her lip. "What do you want from me? I've given everything I have to you. You didn't care, you just gave it away. I have nothing left to give you. I've given you it all. _Everything_." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to be your alternative every time someone breaks up with you or you break up with them. That's why I've moved on."

"What do you mean moved on?"

"I'm dating someone."

My eyes widened. "Who?" I asked. "Adam…" She said. "Oh…" I said. "I wish you guys the… the best of luck." "Thanks…" She said. "Look I have to go." I said. "Goodbye Nick." She said as I walked away. This hurts me more than I can stand to tell.

--

3 days later, and I called Miley. "Hello?" She asked annoyed. "Hi…" I said. "What do you want?" She asked. "It's been three days since I've had sleep, Miley." I said.

"And?"

"It's because I dream about Adam and you… I know, I know. I've gotten the point I should leave you alone. But honestly, we both know I've never been and never will be that strong. I miss you Miley." I said "Well you should have thought of that before you broke my heart." Miley snapped. "What more can I say, Miley?" I asked. "I'm really sorry, for everything."

"I forgive you, but I'm still not feeling bad for you."

"I'm not looking for sympathy."

"Good, cause you aint getting any."

"I'm not happy any more, I don't have _my _Miley."

"You should have seen me! I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, all I did was crying."

"And I'm sorry for making you feel like that. Because of that… I thought you'd understand me."

"I understand you. But at least I am nice enough to call you back, and answer when you call."

"You seriously think I didn't want to answer? I missed you terribly, and Selena wouldn't let me answer or return your phone calls."

"Then why didn't you break up with her then, Nick?"

"Because Miley, I loved her."

"Ha, you have been lying to me. You said you'd never love another girl because I was your dream girl."

"Well you can't control love, Miles."

"It's Miley, and I controlled it. I didn't even think about loving- let alone liking another guy. I finally got fed up with you and your shit, and moved on."

"Things change."

"Like you."

"I'm sorry, Miley. I really am. I mean it, I do."

"You always say sorry. You say it too much for me to believe it anymore."

"But…" I said as my voice trailed off. "Enough buts, enough I'm sorry's, enough I love you's. I'm through with it." Miley said. "Where are you?" I asked. "Why the hell is that your business?" Miley asked. "You sound distant." I said. "I'm outside." She said. "Nick, you moved on too quickly, now you want me back. You can't have me. I am with someone else who actually cares." All of the sudden, I heard the dial tone. No luck whatsoever. I needed to shake off the stress; I walked outside to take a walk. I saw Miley walking across the street, unaware a car was coming. "MILEY WATCH OUT!" I screamed. All I heard after that was a horn and a faint scream.


	3. Stay Awake

The ambulance sirens rang as the giant truck pulled on the curb. About 5 people came running out of the truck with a stretcher. "How long has she been out?" One asked. "Um, about 5 minutes?" Nick said. "And when did the car hit her?" Another lady asked. "Same amount of time." Nick said shakily. As they got Miley into the truck, Brandi ran outside. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She screamed in shock. "Miley… hit… car…" Nick stuttered. "Oh my… where is she?" Brandi asked, choking on her words. "They just took her into the truck…" Nick said. "You know, this is all your fault Nick. If she hadn't been walking to shake off the stress of you, she would have been inside right now! Not in the back of an ambulance. Now if you will excuse me, my sister just got hit by a car." Brandi said pushing Nick out of the way. She told the guy who she was, and she got in the back of the ambulance with Miley.

Nick's POV

Miley wasn't run over, she was just hit. It was a hit and run. The guy probably didn't want millions of girls coming to kill him for hitting Miley Cyrus. I ran back to my house and jumped in my car. After all, I do have to take reasonability for this. I drove behind the ambulance, and when I got to the hospital, Brandi told me to go away. "Brandi, you can't make me leave her… especially when she's like this!" I cried. "Fine," Brandi said. "But… just… don't hurt her again. You hear me?"

"Yes." I said. "Fine, then come on." She said. We walked into the waiting room and waited… and waited… and waited… until an hour later, a doctor came out. "Brandi Cyrus?" The man asked. "Yes?" She asked. "May I speak to you?" The doctor asked. "Sure." Brandi said getting up.

Brandi's POV

"Is Miley alright?" I asked. "Yes, yes. Nothing life threatening." The doctor said. "Great!" I smiled. "Is she awake?"

"No, she will probably be up by later tonight."

"Okay, did she break anything?"

"Left arm, right leg and she dislocated her shoulder."

"Ow, is everything okay with the shoulder?"

"Yes, we popped it back in, but she will probably feel some pain for the next few days." She said. "Alright, thanks a lot." I said. The doctor walked away and I sat down. "So…" Nick said. "Miley! She's…" he cut me off. "I know. I think I should go." Nick said getting up. He walked out and left. "But she's gonna be okay!" I said as he walked out. He didn't hear me. I hope he doesn't think something happened that _didn't_.

--

Nick's POV

I drove home in dead silence. I got home and parked in the driveway. I got out and went inside. "What bug bit your butt?" Joe asked, seeing my upset expression. "If you didn't hear the sirens, it was an ambulance… for Miley." I said coldly. "Oh Nick…" Kevin said. "I'm _so _sorry." "Nick! Nick!" Frankie screamed. "What?" I asked. "Do you wanna play catch?" He asked. "Frank the Tank, my man. I'd rather you play with someone more skilled like me." Joe said. "I-I guess I'll play." I said. Joe looked at me like "its okay, you aren't in the mood". "No! I'M BEATING FRANKIE AGAIN." Joe whined. "Um, don't you mean cheat?" Frankie laughed. "It's catch guys. You can't win, nor loose." I said. "It's all about strategy." Joe said. "Use your imagination!"

--

Normal POV

Miley fluttered her eyes as she woke up. "Oh shit," she mumbled looking around "where did I get myself into this time?" Besides that, the first question that flowed Miley's head was "Where is Nick?"

"Mommy?" She said turning her head seeing her mom asleep in the chair. Tish's eyes shot wide open. "Miley! Hey baby girl, how long have you been up?" Tish said. "About three seconds." Miley yawned. "Ugh my shoulder is killing me and- why the hell do I have a cast on my arm… and my leg?" Miley asked looking down. "Do you not remember getting hit?" Tish asked concerned. "Hit? By what?" Miley asked confused. "Hold on sweetheart, stay awake." Tish said getting up. She walked out and went over to the doctor.

"Excuse me." She said. "Hello." The doctor said. "Miley just woke up." Tish said. "Oh that's great!" The doctor smiled. "But she doesn't remember getting hit…" Tish said. The doctor looked up from her chart and said, "Do a little talking with her. See what she remembers, see what she doesn't. If it's too bad we'll do some tests, if it's only mild, like the past couple of day's memory, it will come back to her." Tish nodded and walked back into Miley's room. "Hi again, mom." Miley smiled. "I have a question."

"Ask away, sweetie." Tish smiled. "Where is Nick? He's here right?" Miley asked.

"Why would he be here, Miles? After all you two did…"

"Because he's my boyfriend of course, ma!"

"Miley, honey, what's the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"Well I remember Nick and me at Mand's birthday party, and I remember flicking cake in Mandy's face and… yeah, that's it." Miley said. "Okay. Sweetheart I'll be right back." Tish said walking out. "Excuse me, Doctor Anderson?" Tish said. "Yes Mrs. Cyrus? Everything go alright?" Doctor Anderson asked, arranging her glasses. "Not exactly…" Tish said.

"Miley thinks she is still together with her ex-boyfriend… and she's pretty much stuck in December."

"Oh dear, we'll have someone check that out when they get here in the morning."

"Will this subside? Is there anything we can do?"

"Well the best you can do is try and remind her about everything- maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe she'll gain back the past 2 months."

"Okay, thank you."

"I need to come in there real quick and give her a quick examine." Doctor Anderson said. "Okay." Tish said. They walked into Miley's room, only to find a sleeping Miley. "I'll come back when she wakes up." Doctor Anderson said walking out. Tish got back in the chair and fell back asleep.

--

Mandy's POV

I woke up and brushed my hair down with my hands. I looked at my phone. 13 new messages. Who the hell is stalking me this time? I picked up my phone and scrolled down.

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Brand Muffinz

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas

Why the hell was this SOB stalking me? I decided to listen to one of his messages. I nearly dropped the phone. "Freddy I'll be back later…" I said grabbing my keys. "Okay." He said. I left, got in my car and drove off. I have a phone in my car, so I dialed Brandi's number. "Hello?" She yawned.

"Hey, how's Miley?" I asked. "She doesn't remember anything from the past 2 months." Brandi said.

"Oh… oh wow… is anything like, injured?"

"Broken arm, leg and dislocated shoulder."

"Holy shit… is she still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she gets out in like 2 days, I think."

"Mkay." I said. "Hey I gotta go; I'll talk to you later." Brandi said. "Bye!" I said hanging up. I drove a few more miles, and got to the hospital. I parked and went inside. "Excuse me," I said "may I please get the room number of Miley Cyrus?" The receptionist looked up. "We can't give out the information, especially about celebrities." She said. "I'm her best friend though." I said. "That's what they all say, cousin, best friend, family friend, dog walker, they try it all. You'll have to get someone to let you go in there. A family member, an immediate family member." She said. "Fine." I said taking out my phone. "I'll call her mother!" I walked away and dialed Tish's number. "Please answer… please answer…" I muttered. Nothing but voice mail. "Hey Tish, its Mandy, um… please call me back. Alrighty… thank you… bye…" I said, then hanging up. "So, how did calling Miley's 'mom' go?" The receptionist asked sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and thought, "bitch".

**Note: Hope you liked that, I didn't really like it, but I hope you did. Haha, umm… yah… well… it was shorter than my other ones but I couldn't figure anything else out. Peace**


	4. Fall For You

Miley's POV

I was flipping through the channels when my door swung open. "Miley!" Mandy exclaimed. "Hey Mandy." I smiled barley. "You look different…" I eyed her, trying to figure out what was different. "I cut my hair… remember… last month…" Mandy said. "Well sorry for not remembering shit!" I said. "I didn't roll out of bed without putting on make-up, brushing my hair or teeth just for you to bitch at me." Mandy said. "Should have reconsidered brushing your teeth." I said plugging my nose. "Bitch!" Mandy fake gasped. "Is it true…?" I asked. "Is what true?" Mandy asked.

"Is it true I'm- I'm not in love with Nick?"

"I don't understand…"

"I don't remember _not _loving him. And mom says we broke up and I hated him for breaking me. But I guess since I don't remember anything- I don't remember hating him- I still remembering being madly in love with him- like right now. Does that make sense?"

"No, but try to explain it in… uh, English."

"I'm in love with Nick right now, but before I got hit by the car- I didn't. Mom says I was with Adam, which doesn't make sense."

"Sweetie, you don't remember it. You don't remember Nick breaking up with you in Disney, and you crying while everyone was screaming happy new years. Miley, you don't remember the heart break. You only remember the previous. You don't remember the wedding either do you?"

"I fucking got married?!"

"No, no, no! Freddy and I's wedding."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you don't remember shit." Mandy laughed. I just rolled my eyes. "I just wish I remembered."

--

Today is the day. I am getting out of the hospital, still with my memory screwed. The automatic doors opened and I got my first taste of fresh air in 4 days. Paparazzi swarmed around me and mom. "Guys, I'm on crutches! DON'T MAKE ME FALL NOW." I said brutally. We got to the car and I attempted to get into the car. I finally managed to get in the car, flash a few _fake _smiles, and we drove off. "Mom can I listen to a CD?" I asked. "Sure," mom said turning out of the hospital parking lot "whatcha got in mind, butterfly?"

"I was thinking 'A Twist in My Story' by Secondhand Serenade." I said searching through the stack of CDs. I came across it, and put it in. I skipped through till I got to number 2- Fall for You. I began to hum along to the song and remember that one vivid memory.

FLASHBACK

_I walked over to the park at 7. When I got there Nick was sitting at one of the picnic tables with his keyboard. Okay, this was odd. "Hey Nick…" I said slowly. He didn't say anything. He just started playing a song._

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find" He sang._

_There was just something about that song. I never cried when I heard it before. I never even thought about it, but when Nick sang it to me… you probably knew exactly what I did. Once again Nick didn't say anything. "Is he waiting for me to say something?" I thought to myself. "Nick I-I-I'm sorry," I began "we had something really special… but, not now. We're friends and that's all I want and intend to be with you." "That's alright." sighed Nick "It was worth the try."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Is it because you're with someone else, Miles?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_J-J-James Rell…"_

"_James Rell? The one from Tennessee? I thought you didn't like long distance relationships."_

"_It's not long distance, Nick. He moved here."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah well I have to go… bye." I said wiping my tears and running off into the distance._

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find… you're impossible to find." The last line belted out as if I was right next to a speaker at a screamo concert. "Hey mom?" I asked. "Yeah honey?" She answered. "Would you mind if we listened to a different CD?" I asked. "Anything you'd like sweetheart." Mom smiled. I found my other Secondhand Serenade CD, Awake, and put on number 3- Vulnerable. By time the song ended, we were home. Noah and daddy were waiting for us, and when I got out of the car, Noah ran up to me. "Let me be the first to sign your casts!" She said jumping up and down. "Ha, not even a 'hi'." I smiled. "I have Sharpies! I have them in different shades too! Pink, purple, orange, red, green, blue…" Noah continued. "Dude! Stick to black, they are both aqua." I said messing with the top of her hair. "Okay!" She said grabbing a black marker. When she was done making her graffiti- I mean artwork, I got out of the car.

"Mommy can I go see somebody?" I asked. "Sure," mom answered "do you want me to come with you?" "No, no. That's alright." I said. I started to walk down the street. A few minutes later, I came to the house I'd been longing to go to. I went up to the door and raised my fist to knock, and then I put it down. If I felt like everyone said I did- I didn't want to look bipolar. I turned around and walked back home. Nick doesn't wanna see me. I stopped. I decided to turn back around and face my fear of talking to Nick. I knocked on the door and Nick answered. "Hi." I said. "Miley… hi." Nick said.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. What did you need?"

"I don't remember anything from the past two months."

Nick's POV

A light bulb went off in my mind. But it was the devil taunting me to take advantage of Miley, but I wasn't going to do that.

"That's horrible." I said sympathetically.

"So I don't remember the breakup."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"I don't remember being mad at you, un-in love with you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I still love you."


	5. Love Story

"Miley," Nick said "no you don't. You don't remember anything. I could gladly take advantage of this situation, but I'm not that mean. Soon you will get your memory back- and you won't feel like this anymore." Miley just shook her head. "I appreciate the thought, but… by the way everyone says I felt- and by the way everyone says I reacted- it doesn't sound like ever really _stopped_ loving you." Miley said. "From here- well at least until you come back to your senses, lets just be friends." Nick said. Miley closed her eyes and said, "Okay Nick. Sounds good…" Miley smiled barely. "I think I'm gonna go now." She said. "Okay, do you need me to walk you home?" Nick asked. "No, no. That's okay. Thanks though." Miley said. She smiled a little more this time and walked off.

Miley's POV

When I got home Adam was waiting for me in the driveway. What the hell? Oh that's right! I'm supposed to be dating him… as I came up the driveway, he smiled. "Hi!" He said. "Hi." I said. "How ya feeling?" He asked. "I feel fine." I said swiftly. Adam could sense the tension. His eyes filled with worry. "Miley what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Oh nothing…" I lied. "Miley…" he said. "Nobody told you, did they?" I asked. "Tell me what, Miles?" Adam asked, obviously getting a tad annoyed. "That I don't remember anything from the past 2 months!" I said. "I hit my head when the car hit me, and it caused minor brain damage." Adam looked at me, shocked. He saw me take a deep breath, as if it were my last and automatically knew what was wrong with me. "That means… you still- you still love Nick?" Adam asked nervously. I didn't say anything; I just shook my head with my eyes closed. Adam took a deep sigh. "Alrighty, call me… when the memories come back." He smiled lightly. "See ya M." He called me M ever since the dance battle for some off reason. "Bye." I mouthed, crutching up to the door. I opened it and walked in. "Mom, how am I going to get upstairs?" I questioned.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" She asked. "Hell to the no." I said. "A simple no would be much more pleasing to the ear, but okay. Stay in the guest bedroom." Mom said. "Okay, can someone bring some stuff down for me? Like if I wanted something from my room?" I asked. "Depends, princess." Mom laughed. I rolled my eyes. "A simple no would be more pleasing to the ear." I mocked. "Don't mock me young lady." Mom said, staring me down. "Must be the pain medicine going to my head." I said. "Or you're just PMSing." Braison laughed. "You little donkey." I snarled. "Bitch." Braison said. "Aw, thank you! Bitches are dogs, and dogs bark, and bark is on trees, and trees are nature which is beautiful so thank you bro!" I smiled. "Wow, smart come back." Braison said rolling his eyes. "Break it up you two!" Mom exclaimed. "Sorry mom." Braison and I said simultaneously. "You two need to clean up your mouths." Mom said. "Braison, my dearest brother. Will you please go upstairs and fetch me my iPod?" I asked Braison. "Hell no, princess. Get it yourself." He said. "Crutches you Richard!" I said fisting my hand. I cut my eyes and crutched off.

A few hours later, I was reading a magazine when all of the sudden… "Miley?" The blond asked. "TAYLOR!" I screamed. "Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm feeling… weird." I said. "Whatcha mean?" Taylor asked sitting on my bed. "I think Adam is mad at me for forgetting we are together, and for forgetting the last 2 months." I said. "Some boyfriend he is." Taylor said. "How is Nick?"

"I think I love him…"

"You never did stop, Miley."

"Figures."

"Listen to me, when your memory comes back, follow your heart. Don't force it to love someone it doesn't. You're in love with Nick. You can't change that. Nobody can. Accept it."

"Well I trust you, if I can trust anyone about love, it's you."

"Well what do I look like?" Taylor asked. "The love guru?" "Yes, a smart, pretty one." I smiled. "Kiss ass." Taylor joked. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked. "What, you're not happy to see me?" Taylor fake pouted. "I am, I am!" I said. "Well I'm here because your mom called me and told me what happened. I was like, 'Mom get me on the next flight to LA right now!' I'd do anything for you, Miley!" Taylor smiled. "Aw, I love having a friend like you." I said putting my head on Taylor's shoulder. "Anytime." Tay smiled.

"So friend, I need your help." She said "With what, Tay?" I asked. "Joe." Taylor said blankly. My eyes widened. "JOE?" I asked shocked. "Not like that!! He won't stop asking me out. I keep rejecting, but he keeps asking. I _don't _like Joe like that." Taylor said. "Do you need me to kick his ass with the unbroken leg?" I asked. "No, you don't need to do that." Taylor laughed. "Maybe you could like, give me some advice though?"

"Me? Giving you, advice?" I asked, holding back my laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Dude! I can't give advice to a bird!"

"Just tell me… what do I do?"

"Tay! I don't know!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"Sorry." I sighed. "Its okay, Miley." Taylor said. "Hey I have a question." Taylor said pulling up her hair. "Yeah?" I asked. "How come I can't get a boyfriend? And the only guys who like me are like Joe?" She asked. "Well I don't know… maybe you're just too pretty, smart, funny…" Taylor cut me off. "Kiss ass." She hummed.

--

Normal POV

"MILEY! MILEY!" Taylor screamed running into the guest room. "WHAT?!" Miley asked. Taylor didn't say anything; she just hit Miley on the back of the head. "What the hell?" Miley asked rubbing her head. "Do you remember anything? DO YOU?" Taylor asked jumping up and down. "No…" Miley said. "Aw man." Taylor sighed. "Why did you do that?" Miley asked confused. "It works on TV!" Taylor said. Miley laughed. "You're so stupid." She laughed. "Anyway," Taylor started "Joe asked me out… again." "What did you say?" Miley asked. "'Fuck off, Joe'" Taylor smiled. "WOO!" Miley smiled high fiving Taylor. "Dude, I just realized something!" Taylor said randomly. "What's that?" Miley asked, grabbing her peach Snapple. "When you and Nick get married, can I play you guys a song?" Taylor asked, grabbing Miley's guitar. "Sure. Sing away." Miley said, taking a sip of her drink. Taylor cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Nicholas _

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Miley Ray_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Nicholas, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh_

_'Cause you were Nicholas, _

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Miley Ray_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Nicholas, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Nicholas, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Nicholas save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me, Miley Ray, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you" _She strung the last string and smiled.

"You like?" Taylor asked. Miley didn't do anything but smile. "I consider that a yes." Taylor laughed. "What's it called?" Miley asked. "Love Story." Taylor said. "Just so you know, I changed the words for you. Romeo was the original guy and…" Miley cut Tay off. "And Juliet was the original girl, I know." Miley laughed. "I wish I remembered all of this crap that went on the past 2 months." Miley said. "We'll get through it. Together." Taylor smiled. "What do you mean?" Miley asked. "I'm not leaving until you get your memory back." Taylor said. "But what if I never get it back?" Miley asked confused. "I'll still be here then!" Taylor laughed. "You should get some sleep." Taylor said sitting down Miley's guitar. "Alrighty." Miley yawned. "Can you sleep in here?"

"Sure."

"Sleep on the bed with me, or sleep on the couch."

"You're a farter so the bed is a hell no."

"Couch it is." Miley said tossing Taylor a blanket and pillow. "Oh and Tay?" Miley said. "Yes?" Taylor asked. "Thank you." Miley smiled. "Anytime." Taylor yawned. "Now put on some good television!" She demanded. Miley grabbed the remote and turned on E! "This is my source of good TV." Miley said handing Taylor the remote. "Don't like it? Change it. I'm going to sleep." Miley said putting her head on the pillow. Miley was almost asleep until… "MILEY!" Taylor exclaimed. "What the hell?" Miley asked.

"TV! TV!" Taylor exclaimed pointing to the TV. "Teen star Miley Cyrus has been released from the hospital today at 1:30. Sources say she does _not _remember anything from the past few months. Ooh, does that mean Miss Miley doesn't remember breaking up with Nicky? Him getting with Selena? Ooh, drama!" The lady on the TV said. "You woke me up for that." Miley groaned putting her head in her pillow. "Goodnight." She muffled. Taylor laughed a drifted off to sleep.

--

Taylor's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Miley sitting on top of me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked confused. "I remember it!" Miley smiled. "I remember Nick breaking up with me, I remember Joe leaving a note on my window asking to help him with asking you out, I remember Mandy's wedding, I remember getting hit by the car after yelling at Nick. I remember it Tay! I remember!" Miley exclaimed. A huge smile broke onto my face. "That's great!!" I smiled, hugging Miley. "Don't leave Taylor, please!" Miley pouted. "I'll stay a few more days, okay?" I said. "Okay." Miley smiled. "Wait a minute…" I said slowly. "What?" Miley asked. "How do you feel about Nick?" I asked. "You were right. I never did stop loving him." she smiled. "Didn't think so," I said "the way he looks at you- the way you look at him- Miley, I don't think he ever did either. True love is rare these days. Count yourself lucky. You've got the guy and he's got the girl. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Miley said. "Now go on." I said pointing to the door. "Nick is waiting for you. Go add on to your love story." Miley smiled and got up. "I think I've left him waiting long enough." With that, Miley was out the door. "She's got it." I smiled to myself. "She's got it good."

**Note: I love Taylor Swift also, so I thought I'd bring her into the story. Hehe, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOWW? Hmm, you'll have to keep reading to find out. :P If you have an account and you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**lovelovelovexxx.**


	6. Running From Lions

Miley's POV

I crutched down the hall and into the kitchen then into the living room. "Hey mom! Got my memory back! Bye!" I said going out the door. Mom probably thought I was a lunatic. I probably am, but right now that's not the point. I crutched next door, to the Jonas' house. I knocked on the door and Kevin answered. No words, just a blank stare. "Hi…" I said. "You look pretty beat up." Kevin said, noticing the casts, the bandages and the like 3 bruises. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "You'd be looking the same if you got hit by a car."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Is Nick home?"

"Yes but…"

"Can I see him please? I need to talk to him."

"Um, I don't think he's in the see people mood…"

"Why?" I asked concerned. "Oh! No reason…" Kevin lied. "I have two crutches, I can hit you with one." I said. "Kevin, Selena wants popcorn and Demi wants chips. While you're down there, grab them for me please." I heard Nick call out to Kevin. My heart sunk. And here we go again. "And now I see why…" I said biting my lip. "Thanks for trying to save me from yet _another _heartbreak, but I think it was my mistake actually thinking Nick's changed." I laughed slightly realizing a thought. "Nick's never gonna change. So I just shouldn't come back for more. It's my fault. Tell 'Sel and Dem' I said 'hello rays of sunshine!' Now if you would excuse me, I'm going home." I saw Nick walking down the stairs. I turned around to leave. And that's when Nick started talking.

Nick's POV

"Hey Kev, who's holding you…" I cut myself off when I saw Miley. She turned her head and I caught that same look I've seen too many times. The same look I saw at Disney, the same look I saw when Miley caught me cheating with Selena. The "how could you?" look. Her eyes looked into my own and I saw, for just a brief second, the look that made my heart ache. The same look I saw the night at Wal-Mart, the same look I saw at 4 AM when she came to my window crying because her dad left. The look where her shining blue eyes dimmed to sorrow. The "I need you" look. But quickly, that look faded into a blank stare. "Kevin, give us a minute." I whispered to Kevin. "Good luck with your little pep talk." Kevin muttered walking away. "Miley don't hate me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it off. She turned around and stared at me. As if I was no more than another face in a crowd of thousands.

"You keep doing this to me. Yet I keep coming back for more, like the dumb ass I am." She said, now staring at the ground. "What hurts you so bad Miles? You don't remember what happened with Demi and Selena, so why should it matter?" I asked. "But that's just it… I _do _remember what happened with Demi and Selena. I've only been fooling myself. I never stopped loving you. And I knew if I came back to you when you broke it off with Selena for me, it would just end up like it always does. Me being the one walking away alone, heartbroken and scarred. I don't wanna be that anymore. I wanna be loved." Miley said as a tear hit the pavement.

Miley's POV

I heard someone coming down the stairs so I turned my head to look. Dumi and Slutena. "Step away from my boyfriend you backwards bitch!" Selena exclaimed. "Boyfriend?" I asked Nick. "Yeah. Boyfriend." Nick said. "Alright." I said taking a deep breath. "Nick I need to tell you something." I said staring him down. "What is it?" He asked. "Do you remember my lullaby? What about Mr. Jorus the elephant? What about the songs I wrote for you? The songs you wrote for me? The nights we'd just stare at each other in awe that the other one was in front of us? Do you remember those little things Nick? Do you?!" I asked with my tone getting louder and louder at each question. "Yes." Nick said. "Then why? Why do you _always _break my heart? Why do you _always _swear you love me, then you just knock me down? Am I just your trophy so you can brag to all you friends? 'Oh yeah! I scored Miley Cyrus! Lemme make her afraid of love!' Nick, what makes you so mean?" I asked as tears slowly came out of my eyes one by one. "Aw look! The baby is crying!" Demi laughed. "Bitch, shove it up your ass." I said to Demi.

"Miley don't talk to my friends like that!" Nick said. "Go to hell Nick." I said, slapping him across the face. "And that's what you get from messing with Miley. I love you Nick. Because I'm a fucking idiot. So goodbye. Don't ever talk to me again. I probably won't ever love again. All because of you 3." I crutched off crying hysterically, with no one to wipe away the tears. I went over to a bench and sat down. Found my phone and called Mandy.

"Hello?" Mandy said. "Mandy…I-I-I need to… to see you… please" I said choking on the words that came out of my mouth. "Oh my God Miles what's wrong?" Mandy asked worried. "Just… don't worry about it. You sound busy enough. I don't need to worry you, 'mom'." I said noticing the baby cries in the background. "Bye Mand." I hung up and got up. I crutched down the sidewalk, passing my house. Miley Ray, you don't know where you're going. I've gotta get the hell outta here. The world is a lion and I'm running from it. It's out to get me. Goodbye Los Angeles.

--

Normal POV/3 days later

"No Billy, I still haven't found Miley!" Tish said looking around a bus station. The 5th one she's been to today. "Tish!" Taylor said running up to Tish. "The dude over there said he saw a girl with a cast on her arm and her leg, with brown hair! It had to be Miley!" "I'll call you back…" Tish said hanging up. "Now which guy?" Tish asked Taylor. "Um… him!" Taylor said pointing out the guy at the gift shop. "Excuse me," Tish said walking up to the man at the gift shop "my daughter, might have come in here yesterday and got on a bus? She had two casts, one on her arm and one on her leg. She also had…" The man cut her off.

"Brown hair? And the casts were blue?" The man asked. "Yes!" Tish and Taylor said simultaneously. "I've seen her." The guy said casually. "She bought some chips and… hmm… I think it was a Snapple." Taylor and Tish smiled. "It was Miley." Taylor said to herself. "When did she leave?" Tish asked. "When they called for the people boarding the bus to Sacramento." The man said. "Sacramento?" Taylor asked. "You heard me loud and clear." The man said. "Thank you." Tish smiled sweetly. "Come on Taylor." Tish and Taylor walked out of the store and then a little girl came up to them. "Excuse me, would you mind signing this?" The little girl asked handing Taylor a piece of paper. "Not at all!" Taylor said. She signed it and handed it back to the little girl. "Thank you so much!" The little girl smiled. "Anytime!" Taylor said as the girl walked off. "That's probably the highlight of my day, unless we find Miley." Taylor said with a sigh.

--

"Nick!" Joe called out. "What?" Nick asked. "Why is your girlfriend- may I say now ex girlfriend's mother flooding our messages?" Joe asked. "What?" Nick asked. "Look for yourself." Joe said pointing to the answer machine. "Did you listen to any of them?" Nick asked. "Nope." Joe said. Nick sighed and clicked the listen button. They listened to a message and by the end of it, Nick had unplugged the phone. "Wow Nick, you caused a 16 year old to run away from home? Shallow little bro, pretty shallow." Joe said. "Shut up Joe, I feel bad enough, okay?" Nick snapped back. "Then why'd you do it?" Joe asked.

"Do what?"

"Break her heart, over and over and over and over and over again?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"You still hang out with Demi and Selena."

"Hey! You like them!"

"Everyone knows I like Miley more. She's actually a real person."

"Wait so you're taking her side over your own brother's?"

"Miley's makes more sense."

"Do you even know _my _side of the story, Joe?"

"No, but if it's as stupid as you, I don't want to."

"You make it like I don't even care about Miley."

"The way you act, you sure as hell don't seem like you even give a shit about her." Joe said. "How can you say I don't care about her? When I love her so much?" Nick said hurt. "You love her?" Joe asked shocked. "I do and I never, ever stopped, and I figured that out when she got hit by the car." Nick said, remembering that very day.

FLASHBACK

_Nick held the unconscious Miley in his arms as if it were the last time he was ever going to hold her. "Miley don't leave me." Nick said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry for all things I said that ever hurt you in anyway. I cannot live without you. I love you. And I know I'm the biggest jerk in the world for breaking your heart over and over again, and continuing to do it. My friends are jerks. And I'm sorry that I hurt you when I act like them. I don't understand my actions most of the time, but if I'm loosing you, I wouldn't forgive myself, ever. Because you're my Miley, and I know you're Adam's 'M', and… and…" Nick got choked up even thinking of the words he was about to say "he loves you. I doubt nearly as much as I do, but he loves you. And… I understand… you love him too. And I know if you were awake right now you'd tell me to leave you alone, and not to hold you in my arms because I broke your heart, but… I can't help it. If you can hear me, I love you."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Nick?" Joe said waving his hands in front of Nick's face. "Earth to Nick!" He finally snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Nick asked. "You're the only one who can possibly help Miley." Joe said. "First, call Demi and Selena and tell them that you don't want to be their friend anymore."

"But that's a lie!"

"Do you love Miley?"

"Yes…"

"Do it."

"Fine, what's two?"

"Find Miley."

"Almost impossible, Joe."

"Not when you're a Jonas."

"Oh gosh what do you have in store?"

"I know people."

"Seriously, Joe."

"Okay, I was going to say ask Miley's mom if she had any idea where she was." Joe said. "And what's number 3?" Nick asked. "Tell her how you feel." Joe said. Right then, Nick's phone went off. "Hold on." Nick said grabbing his iPhone. "Hello?" He said. "I'm in Sacramento, Nick." Miley said. "I'm sorry." Nick said. "Just… help." Miley said. "That's what I need, not mom's help, not Tay's, not Mandy's, not dad's, yours."


	7. It's Nice To Know

"What do you need help with? Name it and it's yours." Nick said into the phone. "Nick, are you high?" Miley asked, noticing the sudden niceness. "No, I'm realizing what a jerk I've been. I'm not happy with the way I've acted and… I'm done with that." Nick said in a calm tone. "Yup, you're higher than a kite." Miley said. "Miley I'm serious. I don't understand why I did all the shit I did, but if I could take it back I would. I'm so sorry. Sorrier than you probably will ever know." Nick said. "And I'm not freakin' high!" He added quickly. "Back to the help. Come get me. Please, I'm in a hotel." Miley said. "I'll be there in… how long does it take to get to Sacramento?" Nick asked. "I have no idea. Take a bus, or drive. Or get Joe to drive you. Or Kevin. Anything Nick." Miley practically begged.

"I'll just drive to you." Nick said. "Nick." Miley said. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm really sorry for everything _I _did. You have every right to move on. I didn't have to be so attached; so use to having you there for me. How long has it been now? Almost 5 years? I've been so used to being your girlfriend. And I got mad when you came back to me because you broke up with Selena. I didn't wanna be an alternative. I don't like Adam like that… to be honest… I wanted to make you feel… jealous so you could realize that you love me and how it feels to watch the love of your life be with someone else and…"

"Shh, you have _nothing _to apologize about. If anyone needs to be saying sorry, it's me." Nick said. "Truce?" Miley asked. "You bet." Nick said. "I promise on my name, that I will _never _do this to you again. I promise you that Miley Ray." Nick said. "You don't know how much that means to me Nick. You honestly don't." Miley said.

--

Miley's eyes shot open. "Taylor that damn nap didn't help my stress of being turned down. Now I'm having weirder dreams! Okay so I didn't come home, I ran away to Sacramento, and Nick apologized and he was getting pep shit from Joe and…" Miley was cut off. "Chill Miley. It was just a dream." "But a dream of what could have been if I ran off to freakin' Sacramento!" Miley said with a slight disappointment in her voice. "Oh yeah and you and mom were in a bus station looking for me. And yeah…" Miley's voice trailed off. "I have some pretty damn weird dreams." She mumbled to herself. "Don't beat yourself up over nothing but a dream." Taylor said. "He was going to save me, Tay." Miley said sadly. "What do you mean?" Taylor asked. "He was going to drive to Sacramento, and come and get me. And I bet we were going to run off into the sunset, and be happy again." Miley said even sadder. Taylor frowned at the sound of her crackly voice. "It's alright Miles, I had dreams like this about this guy who broke my heart." Taylor said.

"Really?" Miley asked. "Yup." Taylor said. "What happened?" Miley asked. "Well we were dating, when I was 15 actually, and he had always stared at me from a far at school. Then one day he asked me out and boom, that's how it started. Daniel Trey… inspiration for 'Cold as You', and probably the jerkiest person ever. He said he loved me; he made all these promises to me… broken promises. I couldn't stay away from him, there was something about him. I couldn't _stop _loving him. I knew I had to, but I seriously didn't know how I was going to. We kept breaking up, and making up, then breaking up again. He started dating Heather Franks, yeah you remember her? The bitch I told you about? Yeah, she's an ass kisser now that I'm not just Taylor. Anyway, I couldn't stand it. Nick and you remind me very much of me and Daniel. I loved him… I thought he loved me… but… well, turns out I was his trophy girl. I found out he had been telling all his jock friends about our dates, saying they were corny and I liked him too much." Taylor said.

"Wow Tay you never told me that." Miley said shocked. "It's nice to know I'm not alone. How did you get over it?" "I poured my heart out into 'Cold as You'. Try it Miles. It really helps" Taylor said. "Hold on." Miley said getting up. She went to the drawer and opened it. She pulled out a blue book that said "Songs for Him". "What's that?" Taylor asked as Miley plopped the book on Taylor's lap. "All the songs I've written for Nick. They help when you write them, and they don't help when you're done writing." Miley said. Taylor flipped through the many pages of songs. "This is only a verse and a chorus, Miley." Taylor said. "Sing me it." Taylor said handing Miley back the book. Miley cleared her throat and began to open her mouth to sing and then stopped. "Nah, not in the singing mood." Miley laughed. "Rawr!" Taylor fake growled. "Oh my gosh!" Taylor screeched seeing "Goodbye" and "7 Things" towards the back of the book. "You wrote hits on these pages!" She exclaimed. "I could make cash!" A devilish smile entered her face. "What the hell Tay?" Miley asked snatching back the book. The smile vanished. "I'm tired of writing him songs. I'm tired of hearing his sorry's. I want to move on Taylor, but… I just… find it so hard… I love Nick Jonas." Miley said, fighting back a stream of tears. Taylor pulled Miley into a hug and let her cry.

"He's a heart breaker, Tay. I can't stand this! It makes me want to die." Miley said, her words muffled into Taylor's sleeve. Taylor just stared at Miley and said "He's not worth your life Miles." "But Tay… he _is _my life." Miley cried, her words still muffled into Taylor's sleeve. "You shouldn't depend on a guy to make or break your life Miley. Love is love, yes, but it seriously shouldn't control your every move. It's a necessity, yes, but it's not like you _always _need a guy type of love. I'm trying to say this in the nicest way possible, but you really need to let go of Nick. You can't live with this weight of hate and love attached to you." Taylor said rubbing Miley's back.

"It's not that easy to let go just like that." Miley said as her words were getting clearer, yet still muffled. Taylor's shoulder was now completely soaked, but she honestly couldn't care less. "I'll be there for you Miley. Even if I'm in Hendersonville, Tennessee, I'm here for you. Are you hungry?" Taylor said. "I'm starving." Miley laughed, whipping her tears from her now tear-stained cheeks. Mascara ran down her cheeks as well as the tears. "We'll I'll take you to eat_ and _I'll fix your make-up. I have tricks for crying cover-ups." Taylor said getting up and extending her hand. Without a doubt, Miley grabbed it and Taylor led her to the bathroom and fixed her make-up.

"I look like I never even cried." Miley said, eyeing her reflection immensely. "Just make-up, Miles. Not a zit the size of Florida." Taylor said noticing the stare. "It's just… amazing how an eyeliner stick, mascara and lip gloss can take away a day of crap. You're an expert." Miley said, finally taking her eyes off her reflection. "Well I have had about 7 years of love problems and crying so much I look like I needed a makeover. You've only had about 4. I can give you some tips before I leave." Taylor laughed. "Okay, enough talking. I need food." Miley said. "Where do you wanna go?" Taylor asked walking out the door as Miley followed. "Well I do love me some Cheesecake Factory." Miley said. "Cheesecake is my favorite food, I'm taking you there and treating you to cheesecake. In the words of you, 'let's go GNO!'" Miley laughed and followed Taylor down the hall. "Mommy can Tay take me to the Cheesecake Factory? Please?" Miley asked her mom, who was lounging on the couch. "Sure sweetheart." Tish said. "I'll bring you back something." Miley said. "Thank you." Tish yawned. Taylor and Miley got into Miley's car and Taylor drove off.

Miley's POV

We got to the Cheesecake Factory, and Tay parked. We walked out and got a table, paparazzi swarming us. I held on to Taylor's hand, making sure I wasn't going to get lost in this hell hole, especially on crutches. We got in, and got a table. "This is the only thing I hate about being famous." Taylor said, staring at the paparazzi out of the window. "Same." I yawned. I turned my head to the booth next to us, only to find the Jonas family. I sighed and hid my face. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked, noticing my position. "Jonas." I said blankly. Taylor turned her head and saw them too. "Pay attention to me. What are you thinking about?" She asked. "Nick." I said. "Okay… what do you dream about?" She asked. "Nick." I said again. "Okay then… who is your celebrity crush?" Tay asked. "Nick." I said again. Taylor sighed and stopped asking questions.

The waitress came up and got our order, then walked away. Classic waitress. I haven't stopped staring at Nick. Finally he looked up. I quickly turned my head, but it was too late. He already saw me. "Shit he saw me!" I mumbled to Taylor. "That's alright, it's not like he's gonna…" Taylor was cut off. Nick walked up to the table. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said coldly. "Hello." Taylor said playing with her phone. I was terrified of his next words, knowing they'd probably break my heart, but I just watched him open his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry." He said. Did he just say sorry?

**Note: I know, VERY short. I couldn't think of any good material, so… sorry.**

**lovelovelove**

**Gracie**


	8. Sorry's Not Good Enough

"I'm sorry too." Miley said, looking at Nick with a blank glare. Taylor looked at her like "what the hell are you thinking?" Then Miley continued. "I'm sorry it had to end like this." With those simple words, she turned her head to the specials menu and pretended to read it. Nick sighed in sorrow. "Should've thought twice before you let it all go." Taylor said to Nick. "You know it's not cool to quote your own lyrics, FYI." Nick said. "And FYI it's not cool to break hearts. Go back to the kiddy table where you belong." Taylor said. Nick shook his head and sighed. Then he walked away. Taylor watched as tears slowly found their way down Miley's cheeks. "Excuse me?" Taylor said to the waitress. "Yes?" She asked. "Can we get our order to go please? And may we please add 2 slices of cheesecakes?" Taylor asked. "Certainly." The waitress said, then walking off. "You okay, sweetie?" Taylor asked. "J-J-J-Just fine." Miley said, choking on her muffled words. "After everything he's done, sorry just isn't good enough anymore. I truly understand. Guys are bastards. Well _most _guys." Taylor said, attempting to comfort Miley. "I just thought we had something special. He was my _everything._ And well… he _still _is." Miley said resting her head on the table. "Sorry's not good enough." Taylor said. "I know."

"I've given him so many chances. I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak anymore. But I love him so much." Miley said. "I know you're confused right now, but one more chance one hurt. Give it _one _more chance." Taylor said. "Okay." Miley said, lifting her head and taking a deep breath. She scooted out of the booth and went over to Nick's table. "Hi." Miley fake smiled. "Hey Miley." Joe said. "Hi Miley." Kevin smiled. Nothing from Nick, just a nod. "Nick can I talk to you for a second?" Miley asked. "Sure…" Nick said confused, but still getting up. Nick and Miley walked over to a corner and Miley took a deep breath, getting ready to talk.

"Nick… I've decided to… to give us a second chance…" Miley said, pressing her back up against the wall. "What?" Nick asked, also pressing his back against the wall. "One more chance can't hurt." Miley said starring straight ahead. "It can't." Nick said with a slight chuckle. "So…" Miley said. "Yup…" Nick sighed. "Where does this leave us?" Miley asked. "Together?" Nick asked. "I guess and hope so..." Miley said grazing his hand with her own.

_Your hand in mine when we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing_

_I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you _

"I really missed you." Nick said. "I missed you too." Miley said, putting her head on Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry beyond words." Nick said. "I love you." Miley said holding Nick's hand tighter. "I love you too." Nick smiled, kissing her cheek. "How have you been?" He asked. "I get my casts off in 3 weeks." Miley said. "3 more weeks until I can have a _real_ hug? Aw, no fair. I wanted one now." Nick fake pouted. "Well I'll attempt to give you one the best I can." Miley laughed. She turned and gave Nick a semi-hug. And then kissed him. "I really did miss you Nick. I _really _did." Miley said, still hugging him.

--

3 weeks later/Miley's POV

3 weeks; I've been happy again. Taylor left last week, which was sad, but I think she's really helped me the time she has been here. I understand why God makes love messed up sometimes, and that's because of Miss Taylor Swift. I understand why I feel the way I feel for Nick, and that's because of Taylor. She's helped me find myself, just in those few days. I truly cherish our friendship. I'm proud of myself for taking control of my life. I decided I can live _without _Nick and I know how to survive now. No, that doesn't mean I gave up the love of my life. He's remaining the love of my life well… for my life. God forbid we ever broke up again, I'd know how to go on and I find that a beautiful thing.

"I'm ready." I said, crutching out to the living room. "You look beautiful." Nick said. I gave him a stare. "Well sorry! I just think you look most beautiful when you're yourself." Nick said. "And what is 'myself'?" I asked, not letting go of the stare. "When you have no make-up on, an old pair of sweatpants, your hair up, my sweatshirt… oh and this!" Nick said, handing me a box. "Oh Lord, what is this?" I asked. "Open it." Nick said. I opened the box and took out a dog tag. I smiled. "I missed this." I said, holding the dog tag. I slipped it over my head and situated it. "Okay." I said. "Mom!" Miley I yelled. "Coming!" Mom said coming down the stairs. "I'll be here." Nick said. "You better be." I laughed. "Brain, come down here and hang with Nick!" I called out to Braison. Braison came down the stairs and gave Nick a "dude handshake". "I've never have gotten those." I laughed. "See ya." I said waving. Mom and I got into the car and mom drove off. "What made you change your mind?" Mom asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What made you open your heart again and give Nick a second chance?" She asked. "Well everyone needs a second chance. Well in this case, a 6th." I said. "Well that's very kind of you Miley." Mom said. "Kind to both Nick and me." I said to myself. Mom heard me and laughed a little. "Well what?" I asked. "My baby girl is in love." She said. "News flash mommy, I have been for about 3 years now." I said. "The only un-boy loving girl I have now is Noah." Mom said. "Oh you better watch out. She's getting serious with Tucker, the kid down the road. She had not 2 but 3 play dates with him." I said, trying to annoy mom. "Ha, a 9 year old in love? Miley, Miley, Miley." Mom laughed. "Well I started liking boys at 9." I said. "Whatever." She laughed under her breath. She pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and helped me out of the car. We walked into the building and went in the elevator. Mom pushed the 4 button. We went up to floor 4 and went to suite 45.

"Cyrus." Mom said to the receptionist. "Okay, you're checked in." She said. A few minutes later, they called us in. I sat down on the chair thingy and waited for the doctor to come in. A few minutes later, the doctor finally came in. "Hello Miley." She said. "Hi." I said. "Ready to get these casts off?" She asked. "As ready as I have ever been." I smiled. She got the taker-offer thingy and started sawing her way in. If that's the correct way of saying that. "So what's the first thing you plan to do when you get these casts off?" The doctor asked. "Well probably take a shower." I laughed. "Good idea." She smiled. "Anything else?"

"Well I'd enjoy actually giving people _real _hugs. Like my family, my boyfriend, my friends…" I said. "Well that's a good answer." She said. I looked down, and BAM! The cast on my arm was gone. "It's a miracle! I have my arm back and… OH MY LORD THAT SMELLS." I said, smelling the aroma coming from my arm. The doctor laughed. "If you think that's smelly, wait till we get everything off your leg." She laughed. "So what do you think you're going to do first with your leg… after taking a shower?" She continued. "I've missed swimming." I said. "Then again I do miss kicking Braison and Trace every time they annoy me." I continued. "You kick them, Miley?" Mom asked, with a slight laugh. "Only when they piss me off _too_ bad." I said. The doctor laughed. "You're all good." She said. "YES!" I smiled ear to ear. "I'm free!" I said, still smiling. "Not just yet." The doctor said. "Bend your arm and leg." I did and they bent. "Now go hug your mom." She laughed. I got up and walked over to mommy. I gave her a huge hug because; well now I had the ability to.

--

"Born free, as free as the wind blows…" I was cut off of my screaming out of the window when mom put it up. "Miley…" she said. "Whatever. I'm FREE!" I smiled. We pulled up into the driveway. Mom hadn't even stopped the car and I jumped out. I ran, yes _ran _into the house. I saw Nick and Braison still sitting on the couch, Trace lying at the foot of the couch reading a magazine, to my surprise, Mandy on the love seat and Noah on the recliner with Roadie playing on her Nintendo DS. "Hi people." I said waving. "Miley!" Mandy said getting up and hugging me. "I'm excited." I said. "Why's that?" She asked. "I can drive my baby again." I laughed. "Where's my promised hug, mister?" I asked Nick, crossing my arms. "Right here." Nick said getting up and hugging me. Once again, time is gone. Then I kissed him.

"Ew!!" Noah screeched. "Ha, you think that's ew, you should see Trace's video for Control, that's ew." Braison said. Trace shot up. "Don't you dare show her that. Not even when she's 50. She's our baby sister. Don't you dare." Trace demanded. "Okay then, Tracey." Braison said. "I'm not a girl." Trace said. "Built like one." Braison laughed. I smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" Braison said rubbing the back of his head. "He could knock you out." I said. "Don't mess with the Trace." I laughed. "So wait, he's a super hero now because you put the in front of his name? That's bull." Braison said. "Little sister alert, no cussing…" I whispered to Braison.

"You guys have control issues." Braison said getting up and walking out. "I need to check something. Be right back." I said, going up the stairs. I went into my room and looked _everywhere _for my diary and I couldn't find it. I went back downstairs and saw it. It was in Braison's hand. "BRAISON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Wittle Miley wants her diary back?" Braison asked. "GIVE ME IT!" I demanded. "No." He said. I jumped on his back and he fell. "Give me the diary." I said. "Fine just get off!" He said handing me the diary. "Thank you." I said. "Must be some good crap in there for her to jump on my back." Brain laughed. "Haha." I fake laughed.

--

We were lying in the grass staring at the stars. "I missed you." I said. "I missed you too." He said. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years. All the tears I've made you shed."

"I wouldn't be here with you if it weren't for them."

"But I broke your heart too many times."

"I'd go through any amount of heartbreak for you."

"I hope you know I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know…"

"Do you remember the first time we laid here? And talked all night long just watching stars?"

"Yes. That was our first date."

Nick smiled.

"I could do this forever."

"Me too."

"Do you know the date?"

"May 2nd, why?"

"Just curious."

"Kay…" I said, sliding closer to Nick, so it was almost as if we were side hugging lying down. Make any sense? I tried to fight my eyes from closing, but they eventually did. And so did Nick's.

**Note: How did you like? I hope you didn't like it, I hope you loved it! Haaaa, everyone loves Niley! HEHE.**


	9. Welcome To California

Nick's POV

I woke up, only to find I wasn't in the comfort of my bed; I was lying in the grass. I turned my head and saw Miley snuggled up to my right side, snoring. I tapped her shoulder lightly and her eyes slowly started to open. "Hmm?" She barely asked, rubbing her eyes. "We're in the grass." I laughed. "We are?" She asked sarcastically. "No time for your smartness. What time is it?" I asked. She sat up and looked at her necklace. "8:45" She said. "Crap!" I said getting up. "What?" Miley asked. "I'm supposed to leave for an interview in 15 minutes!" I said frantically. "Okay. Good thing you live next door." She laughed. I kissed her cheek and ran back to my house.

I opened the door to the kitchen only to see Kevin and Joe sitting at the kitchen table. "Eh hi?" I said. "Where have you been?" Kevin asked. "He's been with Miley." Joe said. "How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously. "You have grass in you hair." Joe said, pointing to the grass in my hair. "Dude I seriously think you should just forget about her. She's just trouble." Kevin said. I looked at him shocked. "I thought you love Miley?" I said. "I do, but I just think… she's eventually going to do something so terrible, nobody will like her." Kevin said. "Do you hate me, Kevin?" I asked. "Of course not." He said. "Then stop ratting on my girlfriend." I said, then jetting out. They don't understand me at all. That's what really bothers me.

--

Miley's POV

I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. All of the sudden, my cell phone started going crazy. I looked at the caller ID.

James.

I picked up the phone. "Hey James!" I said cheerfully. "Hey Smiles. Go downstairs." He said. "Uh why?" I asked. "Just do it!" He said. Nothing else now, just a dial tone. I sighed and walked downstairs. As I turned the corner I saw the back of a blonde boy's head. "JAMES!!" I screamed, practically breaking his back by jumping on him. "You're… crushing… me…" he said. I jumped off and gave him the biggest hug. "I missed you so much." I said. "Ha, I missed you too." He smiled. "Screw you for going to Nashville without me." I laughed. "Been out with Nick all night?" James asked. "Why do you ask?" I asked. "You have grass in your hair." He laughed. "I'm too predictable." I sighed. "Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf?" He asked. "You betcha!" I smiled. "You've missed out on practically everything."

"But you told me everything already. The breakup, the makeup, the car… everything." James said. "But you weren't there!" I whined. "But you explained everything to me over 5 hour phone calls, Miley." He laughed. "Oh you're no fun." I said grabbing his hand. "Now come on! I need my caffeine!" We walked out to his car and got in. "What to do on a Saturday, what to do…" He said to himself. "There is always the mall." I smiled. "Um no. I'm a guy." He said. "Could've fooled me." I joked. "You're mean." He said. "I love you Jamesy." I said. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "James no lovey me." I fake pouted. "Nope." He laughed. "I hate you Jamerson." I huffed. "My name is just James…" He said confused. "It's Jamerson. Kay?" I said. "Whatever Mileyson." He laughed. "It's not as funny when you say Mileyson. That sounds like a monk." I said. James started cracking up. "Eh that wasn't funny…" I said. "Yes it was." He laughed. "No." I said sticking my tongue out.

"So how is Mandy?" James asked. "Pretty good. The nuggets are huge. They'll be 1 in 2 months already. It's shocking." I said. "Time flies." James said. "I remember the day we met vividly, as if it was yesterday." I said, remembering the first day of 1st grade.

FLASHBACK

_Miley and her mom walked up to the school doors. "I'm no longer in kindergarten! I'm a big girl now, mommy." Miley smiled proudly, even though she was missing her two top teeth. "Yes you are." Tish smiled. They approached the classroom door about a minute later. "Okay, I'll see you at 2:30." Tish said. "Okay mommy. I love you!" Miley smiled giving her mom a hug. She skipped into the class room and saw her name on a desk, and sat down. On her right, there was a blonde girl and on her left, there was a blonde boy. "Hi I'm Miley." She said the blonde girl. "Hiya I'm Lesley. Awesome name!" Lesley smiled. "Thank you. Yours is cool too!" Miley said. She turned to the blonde boy and smiled. "Hi… James." She said, reading his table. "Hi... Destiny." He said, reading hers. "That's my name, but people call me Miley." She giggled. "Oh, ok. Hi Miley." James smiled. "Hi James." Miley smiled sweetly. "I just made my first friends of first grade." Miley thought to herself. _

I snapped out of my flashback at the sound of the radio suddenly blasting on. "Whoa!" I said jumping up in my seat. "Shock you much?" James laughed. "Just a small fright, that's all…" I said. "Classic embarrassed Miley." James laughed again. "You get scared too!" I said, smacking his arm. "You hit like a girl." He laughed even harder. I got my purse and hit his arm. "Now I hit like a bitch." I smiled sweetly. "You already are one." I heard him mumble. "I heard that!" I growled. "Hey! No one said it wasn't meant for your ears. And now you sound like one with your growlings and what not." James said. "Wait are you serious?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "Seriously?" I asked sadly. "No Miley, I'm full out kidding." He laughed. "Good. Or else I would have to kill you." I said. He laughed and pulled into the parking lot. He parked and stopped the car.

"Ready to get out? Or no?" He asked. "I need caffeine. What sense do you have?" I asked. "Is that a yes?" He asked. "Duh." I smiled getting out. "Question," He said quietly to me, noticing the sudden rush of paparazzi. "Hmm?" I asked. "How do the paparazzi just suddenly come out of no where?" He asked. "They have trackers in helicopters." I said. "Seriously?" James asked. "Hell no, James! I'm 16, I have no idea!" I laughed. He opened the door and I walked in. "Eh I wasn't holding that for you." He said. I rolled my eyes and got in line. After 3 people it was our turn to order. "Hi. I'll get an iced mocha frap please." I said to the guy behind the counter. "Alright and what about your friend?" He asked. "Do you guys just have regular coffee?" James asked. The guy just looked at him. "Sorry my friend's a little new to California." I said patting James' back. "I've been here a year and a half!" He said. "So eh, is that a yes or a no? Do you have plain coffee?" James asked again. "Yes." The man said. "I'll have a small please." James said. "Iced or hot?" The man asked. "Hot?" James said confused. "Okay then. Whip cream?" The guy asked. "No thanks, just plain coffee…" James said. "Okay that will be 5 dollars and 34 cents." The guy said. "Name?"

I handed him the money and put the change in the tip jar. "Name?" The guy asked. "Miley." I said. "Okay." He said pointing to the thing I call the serving counter. James and I waited and our coffees came. We went and sat down at the table farthest from the window, trying to avoid paparazzi. "Since when do coffees come iced? With whip cream?" James asked. I laughed. "Welcome to California." I laughed slurping my coffee. "And what the hell are you drinking?" He asked. "It's called an iced coffee." I laughed. "Oh." James said. "Classic embarrassed Jamerson." I mimicked. James stuck his tongue out in defeat. "Loser." I laughed.

--

Normal POV

"We have a surprise for you 2 and your brother!" The hostess said. "What is it?" Joe said excitingly. "We brought your Camp Rock 2 costar, Demi Lovato to the set! She's joining you for the interview!" Joe's mouth dropped. "Something wrong?" The hostess asked. "No, Joe is just excited!" Kevin said. "Oh okay. See you in a half hour." The lady said walking away. "Joe, what was that about?" Kevin asked. "I have the best idea." Joe said. "What better way to break 'Niley' up then bringing Dem back in the picture?" He asked. "That is a good idea, but I wouldn't wanna hurt Nick." Kevin said. "Okay! Okay! You know how to get here." Nick laughed into the phone hanging up. "Who was that?" Kevin asked. "Miley. She said she's downstairs." Nick said. "Hey Nick!" Demi said. "Hi Demi… So nice to…" Nick was cut off. "What is she doing here?" Miley asked. "I honestly don't know." Nick said. "Don't tell me you just invited me here to get in a pow wow with this whore bag." Miley said. "Because I will!"

"What's your deal? All I did was make you look nice! I mean, it's not like you're boobs _ever_ would be that big without toilet paper." Demi said. "Why the fuck are you looking at my boobs, Lesvato?" Miley asked. "I am not a lesbian!" Demi exclaimed. "I'm proud to say I'm Christian and lying is a sin. You're going to hell." Miley said. "When I'm with you I already am in hell." Demi said. "You have very shitty comebacks." Miley said. "Shitty comebacks, huh?" Demi asked. She tapped both of Miley boobs and said, "Looks like you forgot to stuff today!"

"Lesbian! Get you're filthy hands off my boobs. Only God… oh and maybe Selena… knows where those have been." Miley said. All of the sudden, Demi bit Miley. "What the buck?" Miley exclaimed pulling Demi's hair to get her off. "You fucking bitch!" Miley exclaimed. "At least my teeth aren't fake." Demi said. "You used to have a gap, smart one." Miley pointed out. "Well… well…" Demi said searching for words. "Fall in one and _never_ come out!" Miley said. "Miley chill!" Joe exclaimed. "Shut the hell up Joe. Remove the socks from your size negative 5 pants." Miley said. Nick started cracking up. "Shut up!" Kevin said. "Demi, I'm sorry for Miley's childish behavior."

"You're gay." Miley said to Kevin. "And you're a whore." Demi said. "Oh hell no." Miley said. She slapped her across the face. "3rd face I've slapped in the matter of 6 months!" Miley said sweetly. Demi punched Miley on the arm, hard. "What the fuck?" Miley mumbled. She grabbed Demi and shoved her over to Joe. "Go seduce him. You know it's what you're best at." Miley said rolling her eyes. "YOU BITCH!" Demi yelled coming towards Miley. "SECURITY!" Miley screamed. "You know what? You're a whore! A slutty whore! And who gives a flying rats ass if you called security. People like me! Because I don't have a purity ring!" Demi exclaimed. "And I'm the whore?" Miley asked. "Yes because you're a tease! You like to tease people!" Demi yelled. "Like this? Na, na, na, na boo, boo!" Miley said. "Shut up! You think you're the best person in the world but you're not!" Demi yelled. The security guards came over and grabbed her arms as she went to hit Miley. "Get off of me! Get off of me! People love me! They love me!" Demi screamed. "You have the right to remain silent!" The man said. "Is she getting arrested?" Nick asked Miley. "It's called assault." Miley said. "Get off of me!" Demi screamed. "FUCK YOU ALL FOR LIFE!" Demi screamed as they pulled her away. "Um..." Nick said. "Eh..." Joe said uncomfortably. Miley just sighed and walked away. "You okay?" Nick asked following her. "Just fucking peachy." Miley said.

**Note: Happy birthday Kristen. I freaking love you white rice. That fight was for YOUUU! :) **


	10. The End

Miley's POV

"She what?" I exclaimed, practically spitting out my soda. "Yeah, Joe told me. She's bipolar. She forgot to take her meds the day she eh, bit you." Nick said. "Oh… oh wow." I said, fighting back a slight giggle. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. We don't want it getting out the press." Nick said. "No worries. I'm not that mean. I want my secrets to remain secrets. I wouldn't betray someone like that, even if I hate them." I said. "That's a good girl." Nick said. "Now stop lying." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious, Nick!" I said. "Okay, I believe you… not." He said. "I Bible it, Nick!" I said. "Okay… I seriously believe you." He laughed. I got up. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I totally forgot about you're present!" I said, going into the kitchen. I grabbed a box and ran back into the living room. "Here!" I smiled passing him the box.

"What did I do?" He asked. "We've been back together for a month." I smiled lightly. He opened the box and took out a book. It was a scrap book I made for him. "Miley this is so sweet of you." He said flipping through the pages. Obviously one page caught his eye. I saw the page and laughed. "Halloween of 07." I laughed rolling my eyes. "Wow we look like dorks." Nick said shocked. "At least _I _grew out of it." I smiled. "You sure of that?" He asked. "You sure that you _really _don't have mental issues?" I joked. "You sure_ you_ don't have mental issues?" He asked me. "Well why would I have mental issues?" I asked.

"You're foolish enough to pretend like you're pretending to love me when it's pretty obvious that… well… you really love me!" Nick said. "Eh, English please?" I said confused. "Never mind." He laughed. "Miley, I seriously promise you this. This is a promise that this time I will _never _break. I'll never laugh at you with my friends again. I'll never deceit what we have again. I'll never betray your trust again. I'll never leave you again. That will never change." He said. "I promise you I'll never leave you either." I said starring at him straight in the eye. "I never doubted that you'd stay." He said smiling. "Good." I said getting back on the couch. Noah came running into the room. "My tooth came out! My tooth came out!" She exclaimed.

"I've lost all my teeth." Nick laughed. "Ditto." I said. "Well this one is cool!" She smiled. "Yeah it is." Nick said. "Go tell mommy." I said. "Okay, see you later!" She said skipping off. "The happiness of kids excites me." I said. "Hate to break it to you babe, but we are kids." Nick laughed. "When we're 80, holding our great grandchildren, possibly great-great grandchildren, in our little rocking chairs, do you think we'll feel ageless?" I asked. "Who knows what will happen in the future." He answered.

"Nick promise me something else." I said. "Sure, shoot." He said. "Promise me I'll be the one you spend the rest of your life with." I said. "I'd promise you that… but, I can't. No one knows what will happen within the next few years. I'd hate to break another promise to you." He said. "I respect that." I said. I turned so that my back was facing his arm and I put my feet up on the couch. "Nice to know you're in a comfortable spot, considering the fact you're crushing me." Nick laughed. "Sorry." I said. "No one said I minded the crushing." He said. "Okay good, I wasn't moving anyway." I laughed. "What's on TV, since you have the remote?" I asked, resting my head back onto his shoulder. "Nothing really." He admitted. "ONLY BURNING UP!" I sarcastically screeched noticing Burning Up on Disney. "Oh shut up." Nick laughed. "Oh you know you love the attention." I laughed.

--

Normal POV

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I've just been so busy with the twins and Josie being sick, and it just makes things harder. Much harder." Mandy said. "It's totally cool! I seriously am so proud of you and how far you've come. Rock on Mrs. Tress." Miley smiled. "Mrs. Tress is Freddy's mother." Mandy said. Miley laughed. "Well sorry." She said. "So how are things with Nick? Everything okay?" Mandy asked picking up Christian. "Yeah, we're good." Miley said. "I'm glad. It broke my heart to see you so retched." Mandy said. "Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anybody." Miley asked. "Of course!" Mandy said.

"Demi Lovato is bipolar." Miley said. "Seriously? I always knew something was messed up with her." Mandy said. "Seriously. Dead seriously. She bit me." Miley explained. "So it's just a pick up? There isn't a confirmation?" Mandy asked. "Nick told me. Joe told him. Demi told him. Doctors or anyone with eyes told her. But don't tell, I swore to secrecy." Miley said. "You can trust me!" Mandy said picking up Josie. "Now try feeding him while I change her, she crapped." Mandy said, in reference to Christian. "Is it gonna get in my hair?" Miley asked. Mandy shot her a glare. "You've fed them before." She said. "I was in the damn shower for an hour!" Miley whined. "Language!" Mandy said. "Oh please Mrs. Sailor, you and Freddy's mouths are hell. Can you say that little man? Hell?" Miley asked. "Shut up Miley!" Mandy laughed. "He's hungry. Feed your nugget."

"You know, it's not as cute when you say it." Miley said picking up Christian. "Come on Hell Boy." She said walking out of the room. Miley walked down the stairs and put Christian in the highchair. "Mandy what do you want me to feed nugget number 2?" Miley asked yelling up the stairs. "I think there's like pudding in the fridge. He's obsessed with it. Vanilla only. Chocolate doesn't settle with his stomach." Mandy answered back. "Kay mother dearest." Miley said going over to the fridge. She got out a pudding cup and a baby spoon. "You throw this in my hair I'm throwing away your toys." Miley warned Christian.

He laughed. "He finds me humorous? At 11 months? Shocker." Miley said to herself. She started to feed Christian and automatically he spat out the pudding. "Mandy you said he fucking liked it now it's in my face!" Miley screamed. "Language!" Mandy yelled back. While this little pow-wow was happening, Christian was cracking up. "What's so funny?" Miley asked him. "Hi." Christian said waving. Miley automatically turned her head. "What did you just say?" Miley asked in shock. "Hi." Christian said again. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi."

"Mandy he's talking!" Miley screamed. "Oh I didn't tell you? He likes 'hi'!" Mandy laughed. "Well thanks for the memo!" Miley sighed. "Back to the pudding." She said grabbing a paper towel. After 5 minutes, he finally ate some. Then rejected the rest. "Okay! I give up." Miley said picking him up. "Hi." He said again. "Hi Christian." Miley sighed. Miley walked upstairs with Christian on her hip. "Mandy he hates me." Miley frowned walking into the twins' room. She put Christian down on the floor and walked over to the blocks. "Dude your kids are growing up." Miley said. "Yes they are. Kids tend to do that." Mandy laughed. "I don't want them to grow up." Miley sighed.

"Well why not?"

"They're gonna hate me."

"You're their godmother, they'll never hate you."

"You don't know that!"

"You're just scared because they might talk as much as you."

"No! Hey was that an insult?"

"No it was a complement. Who else would I go to when my ears aren't ringing?"

"Wait what?"

"Haha, exactly."

"Okay then…"

"Hell." A little voice said. Miley and Mandy's heads turned. It was Josie. "Look what you made my child say!" Mandy laughed. "Get the video camera." Mandy said. "Fine." Miley said getting up. "HELL!" Josie screamed. "HELL!" Mandy was falling on the floor laughing. "Hi!" Christian started screaming. "Hi! Hi! Hi!!" It was pretty much a combination of hell and hi. "I got it. Hello camera. You are on the Miley and Mandy show! Josie and Christian have learned their first words." Miley said into the camera. "HI!" Christian screamed. "HELL!" Josie screamed also. Mandy was practicality out of breath. "Okay this is getting old. I'm joining in." Miley said putting down the camera. "HELL!" She screamed. "HI!" Mandy screamed too. "HI!" Christian screamed. "HELL!" Josie screamed. "We are the hi hells! PEACE!" Miley said turning off the camera. "I freaking love you two." Miley laughed. "HELL!" Josie screamed.

"HELL!"

**The End**

**Wow. It's over already. SHOCKING DUDE. Well, hope you liked it. Next story takes place 5 YEARS LATER!! Miley and Nick are like, 21… Title isn't decided yet… I'm not too mean, here is the trailer with no title (: :**

**She wanted to run to Vegas**

"Just run with me to Vegas."

**He wanted to be traditional**

"I want to get married in a church, where a pastor would marry us, not Elvis."

**She wanted to do it without telling a soul**

"We could get married in court! Then like a judge would marry us, right?"

**He wanted to ask permission**

"I haven't even asked you to marry me, let alone ask your dad if he would even let me marry you."

**She tried to convince him**

"But we've been in love for like, 7 years! I don't think anything or anyone could stop us from doing what we've wanted to do forever. Marrying the loves of our lives."

**But he wouldn't budge**

"No, Miley. Marriage is a process, we can't rush it."

**She started to question if he even **_**wanted **_**to marry her**

"Nick do you even want to marry me?"

**And so did he**

"I don't know!"

**She didn't understand what was wrong with her**

"We've been together for 7 years. How can you even ask yourself if you _don't _want to marry me?" She asked, crying.

**He didn't and couldn't answer.**

"Fine!" She screamed, running out into the cold rain.

**He never knew that refusing would be the **_**biggest **_**regret of his life**

"Nick, Miley's in a coma. Her car spun out of control last night. They don't know if she's waking up." Mandy cried into the phone.

**Nick dropped the phone.**

**Yeah, well, hopefully you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think… if you read this story I'd be over the moon if you read the next one too. Your reviews mean the world to me I mean seriously, they make me feel special. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! :) PEACE YO.**


End file.
